


Meteor Stream

by reynesofcastamere



Series: Cracked Firmament [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amused Mandos, F/M, Gore, Humor, Intrusive Thoughts, Makeouts In Questionable Places, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Snark, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynesofcastamere/pseuds/reynesofcastamere
Summary: Her presence is a welcome surprise, though the timing of it tests his patience.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Cracked Firmament [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Meteor Stream

**Author's Note:**

> *siiiiiiiiiiigh* I have no self-control, apparently. Warnings for excessive violence, gore and intrusive thoughts. Set a couple of months before ‘Fragile Stars’ but after 'Distorted Supernova'. Cross-posted from tumblr. Unbeta’d.

“ _Hallway_ _is clear_.”

“ _Not clear! Not clear!_ ”

Calm assessment turns to frightened screams, the sizzle of burning flesh, and a rapid symphony of blaster fire. Maul’s sabrestaff returns to his hand after finishing its’ deadly arc, now putting the weapon to use to deflect and return incoming shots. The faceless drones of the Emperor still believe they have the advantage, even now. _Foolish_. His squadron shoots them in the back the moment the blast doors open, leaving the corridor littered with their corpses.

He steps over them without a second thought. “Report.”

“Long-range communications are jammed and we’ve managed to sabotage or lock down the exits. The outside reinforcements are going to **bleed** when they show up.” Saxon sounds immensely pleased, even if he’s not in proper _beskar’gam_ at the moment. Maul’s orders had been clear: Standard mercenary gear only. If Imperial intelligence manages to salvage _anything_ out of what they leave behind, it would be that one of the surviving, **treacherous** Jedi had lead a group of the galaxy’s bottom-feeding muscle in some pitiful attempt at revenge for their Order. Much as the fiction chafes at him, it is useful. “Sliced into their short-range too. Been hearing some _interesting_ chatter.” There is a gleeful edge to Saxon’s tone that immediately makes him suspicious, especially when Kast elbows her comrade sharply in the side.

“Is it relevant to the mission?” 

“Uh, not strictly speaking, but-”

“Then I do not **care**. Complete your objectives and keep communications to a minimum.” Maul states curtly, waiting only for their affirmatives before he stalks off. They do not have a great wealth of time to waste. There are plans for certain...experimental prototypes stored here that will prove quite useful, once acquired and modified to his standards. Yet this facility is merely the secondary target, a loud and violent distraction to leech obstacles and security away from the true prize. If his operatives succeed, he will have a backdoor into all Imperial communications for this sector. **_Information is where true power lies, my apprentice. Not in crude metal or munitions._** One of his Master’s many _useful_ lessons, even if the memory of Sidious’s voice has him gritting his teeth.

_Focus_. There are more stormtroopers headed his way, but he also feels something... **else**. Slightly more distant. _Familiar_. White-armoured humans pour out into the hallway, taking up position and firing. Two of them are rotated like puppets on a turntable, shooting their comrades and sowing chaos in the ranks as he darts forward, deflection turning to lethal crimson arcs that send severed limbs and heads flying; This is what he was meant to do; Sabrestaff in hand, the Dark Side flowing through him with every pulse of his twin hearts, controlling the intricate flow of violence, discord, and **death**. His final target whimpers as Maul reaches inside with the Force and _crushes_ his single, rapid-beating organ.

Blazing eyes close for a moment in the aftermath, but then-His head jolts up as if catching a scent, lids snapping open and pupils dilating. **Tano**. She is _here_ , he can **feel** it. Getting closer with every breath. Rage and hunger war with each other. On one hand, her potential interference infuriates him, on the other...Oh, the thought of her fully unleashed in combat and _fighting_ for her very life stirs his desire to a fever pitch. _Mine._ **No!** He is not an animal to be led by such base urges. But at the very least, he _does_ need to intercept her before his people do.

It does not take long. Maul seals the door behind him as he enters what appears to be the mess hall. The name is certainly appropriate now, with tables and benches scattered all over the floor and corpses haphazardly strewn across them like broken dolls. He has arrived just in time to watch the tail end of her combat, deactivating his sabrestaff and placing it on his belt. She remains a thing of beauty in motion, arching and twisting through the air, utilizing gravity whenever possible to increase the momentum and power of her strikes. When the last trooper falls, she turns towards him, tense and wary for a moment before recognition sets in and she powers down her weapons.

They stand, silent as he removes the hood and mask that have kept his more...prominent features concealed. The sight of her gaze skimming over his form and her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips decides his actions for him. Maul prowls forward, grasping her upper arms once close enough and backing her into the nearest wall. His fingertips glide upwards then, over her shoulders and the lovely column of her neck to cup her face between his hands. Before he can bend his head to kiss her, she’s holstered her ‘sabres and has **jumped** up into it, legs wrapping around his hips as their mouths meet. He _growls_ into the contact, which is neither shy nor restrained. Her tongue is absolutely **wicked** when he allows it entry, and he reciprocates her passion with a near-vengeance. Nothing exists outside this moment but the heated press and slide of their lips and tongues, the shuddered inhales and muffled groans. Even with her armour, Ahsoka’s body is remarkably pliant, curving and fitting against him perfectly. He could _have her_ , like this. Hear her scream as they rut together in the midst of carnage. She might not even **mind** -

“ _We’ve got company. Evac is scheduled in 10 klicks. You have the plans?_ ” Kast’s crisp voice interrupts his...idle musings and extinguishes most of his desire in one fell swoop. He withdraws just enough to give the woman in his arms a questioning look, and feels some relief when she nods. Maul had suspected that the Rebellion might want said schematics for similar reasons, especially if only one agent had been sent to handle the job.

“Yes. Be advised that I will not be coming alone.” He is not letting her out of his sight until they can finish this properly, even if business must come first.

“ _Ah. You found your_ **cuyan**. _I’ll pass the word along._ ” Kast responds, entirely unruffled by this development as he glowers.

“You are not in the habit of making assumptions, Kast. I would suggest you do not **start** one now.” Maul’s tone carries a subtle hint of warning as he slips both hood and mask back on. He and Ahsoka had already disentangled themselves and were on the move, with her re-opening the door so that they could exit the mess hall more quickly.

“ _There’s only one darjetii you keep tripping over, Mand’alor. Saxon was trying to tell you about the other intruder with lightsabres the_ **buyciise** [buckets] _were wetting themselves about. Kast out._ ” Was the dry, almost bored response before she cut off. He can feel a tic developing in his left eye while his companion is trying desperately not to laugh. Bane save him from nosy _Mando’ade_. “She does have a point.” Ahsoka remarks, still clearly amused. “Unless there’s someone else who’s been assigned to pester you lately?” He knows full well just _what_ she is implying even in jest, and it briefly makes him see red. She is deliberately tempting him with the sly curve of her mouth and the sudden sway in her hips. If they were not in such a hurry, he would- _No. Focus_.

“ ** _No_**.” Maul nearly spits out, but has no opportunity to continue as they become occupied with clearing a path to the pick-up point. They just make it, leaping inside the ship seconds before the docking ramp folds up and closes. Flush with victory and high on adrenaline, he presses her up against a stack of crates, practically devouring her mouth once he’d removed the barriers to that particular goal. One set of her fingers digs into his nape, a low moan vibrating in his chest when she matches his ferocity.

“HA! Pay up!” He is going to **kill** Saxon, usefulness be damned. The full force of that thought is imprinted into his glare, watching his second-in-command wither and turn pale. “Er...I mean, welcome back, Lord Maul.”

“Interesting way to debrief. The holocam footage should be illuminating for new recruits.” Kast remarks, expression placid as ever. He has the absolute worst _Nihlus-damned luck_ and his inferiors should be thankful that he cannot punish them for flagrant insubordination while occupied with an armful of irritatingly-compassionate Togruta. 

Ahsoka smiles, apparently content despite current circumstances, and he feels something lurch within his chest. Perhaps...He can be lenient, if the situation is allowed to improve. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> *looks back up at fic* How in the HELLS did this start off with Maul’s Murder Hallway II: Stormtrooper Edition and end with teenage romcom shenanigans? I can’t even...Ah, well. Also introducing Rook Kast Has All Of The Chill, Gar Saxon Has None, And They Both Ship It. Neither Ahsoka or Maul have had their ‘Oh no’ moment yet at this point in the timeline, buuuut I’ve already written the result of Maul sort of having that revelation. Ahsoka’s will be arriving. Eventually. If I don’t keep getting sidetracked. Cheers!


End file.
